


Delightful Fruit

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut, Tree smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy plucks the fruit of her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightful Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razberrycreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razberrycreme/gifts).



> Written for [](http://razberrycreme.livejournal.com/profile)[**razberrycreme**](http://razberrycreme.livejournal.com/), filling [her request](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/621092.html) on [](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/profile)[**fic_on_demand**](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/).
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the beta!

_… flowers were the couch,  
Pansies, and violets, and asphodel,  
And hyacinth; Earth's freshest softest lap.  
There they their fill of love and love's disport  
Took largely, of their mutual guilt the seal,  
The solace of their sin…_

\- Paradise Lost

 

Dorothy took a step back to observe her masterpiece. "Delightful!" she said, bringing her fingers together. It had been an hour of hard work, but just to be able to have that view was worth every bit of effort. It was the first time they had done this, but if things went her way, it wouldn't be the last.

There was a muffled protest and Dorothy congratulated herself again for bringing a gag. Words would only spoil this beautiful moment, unless they were her words, of course. Maybe later, she would remove the gag and let Wufei talk, but right now she just wanted to observe. It was not every day one had the chance to see a Gundam pilot in this position.

She admired all of them, fantasized about them, their strength and courage, but what she was witnessing now was a whole new layer, and she had to admit, she enjoyed it very much. After all, there was nothing better than seeing a great warrior in a vulnerable state. Stripped, bound to a tree, gagged, with his legs parted wide and his hands over his head, Wufei was at her mercy, vulnerable to her every whim and desire.

She had been very careful when picking the tree. The thick trunk was strong enough to support Wufei, and the low branches, of different sizes and lengths allowed Dorothy to position Wufei to her liking. Only one of his feet touched the floor, the other was bent at the knee and tied to a branch a little lower than his hip. The position made sure Wufei was completely open to her, exposed.

It had been pure luck, wonderful luck, that Wufei's ass had ended up just above a short branch, and that any wiggling in his part would result in the branch sticking between his cheeks. As long as he stayed still, nothing happened, but Dorothy had other things in mind.

She moved towards him and let one of her long red polished fingernails trace the inside of his arm, from his bound wrists to his armpit. A smirk appeared on her face when Wufei wiggled. Who would have known that he was so ticklish?

Wufei must have noticed the expression because he frowned, a clear 'don't you dare' sign. Dorothy licked her lips slowly. She enjoyed challenges, and this one would surely be delicious.

First she tasted Wufei's neck with her lips and then she nipped him, sucking, leaving a mark he would see the next morning and would have to cover before work. She made sure her long hair fell over his skin, and every time he wiggled, she smiled.

Moving to his nipple, she kissed and sucked until she heard a moan, a soft one behind the gag, and then she bit him, holding the nipple between her teeth and using her tongue to keep teasing. She gave the other nipple the same treatment, but this time she moved her nails softly over Wufei's belly. At first he stayed still, but when Dorothy stuck a finger in his navel he jerked and wiggled, and she smiled.

A single drop of sweat, making its way down Wufei's neck, was the sign Dorothy was waiting for. She stepped back, and slowly began to strip. Wufei's eyes followed her every move, and by the size of his erection, he liked what he saw. Dorothy only left her high heel shoes on, and removed her panties deliberately slowly, pausing when they were at her knees. She parted her legs wider and put a finger inside herself. Opening her mouth, she closed her eyes, ignoring Wufei completely, and added another. When she was wet enough, and a drop of sweat was falling down her neck, she opened her eyes.

Never in her life would Dorothy have thought that she would see Wufei rubbing against a tree, the short branch diving up his ass, just so he could get some kind of relief. The tip of his cock was wet but it was obvious that he needed more. His eyes were demanding and pleading at the same time.

Dorothy removed her fingers, let the panties drop to the ground and stepped out of them. With her other hand, she took off Wufei's gag, but before he had the chance to speak, she pushed the fingers into his mouth, and smiled when Wufei licked them.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Dorothy asked, driving her fingers in and out of Wufei's mouth.

A single nod was her answer. She leaned closer, her lips inches away from his ear, and whispered, "If you fuck me," she moved her hand down, to the space between Wufei's legs, "you will fuck yourself."

"That branch isn't long enough," Wufei replied, as soon as Dorothy removed her fingers.

She traced his lips. "No, just long enough to remind you how close you are to being fucked by a tree."

One of her hands looped around Wufei's neck and the other grabbed his cock. She put one of her legs on one of the low branches, and guided Wufei's cock to her vagina. In one simple movement she lowered herself, burying Wufei deep inside her. The position was awkward and she worried about losing her balance. Her free hand found a branch and she held onto it tightly. When she was sure she wouldn't fall, she began to move.

Dorothy kept her eyes open, looking at Wufei, watching how his expression shifted from pleasure to pain. Wufei's low hisses and unwillingness to cry out only made Dorothy move harder and faster. A satisfied smile appeared in her face at the knowledge that every one of her movements could cause bliss and pain. Wufei was lost to his emotions; she was in control, and she loved it.

She came first, a simple sigh of ecstasy her only sound. She allowed herself to close her eyes and threw her head back. Wufei's expression didn't matter any more. A moment later, she realized that Wufei was still wiggling, fighting against his bonds to keep going, to get the desired relief only an orgasm could give.

After she caught her breath she looked at him. "Would you like me to move?" she asked.

"So close." Wufei's voice showed all the frustration he felt.

She moved her hips in a circle, once, and stopped. He grunted and she smirked. "You have to promise me something, then." She moved her finger up and down his neck. "Tomorrow will be my turn again."

Wufei glared at her but nodded once. Dorothy tsked. "Say it."

He exhaled loudly and wiggled again. "Tomorrow is yours." She still didn't move. "Tomorrow I'm yours."

She grinned. That wasn't so hard to say. She started to move again, giving Wufei what he wanted. Her mouth was sucking his neck again, leaving even a bigger mark, a simple reminder of his promise.


End file.
